1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to the field of network communication. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to exchange of a history of activity information between different devices.
2. Background Information
Consumers may communicate with organizations or corporations through a variety of devices and communication media, e.g., automated call systems, live agents, smartphone applications, web pages, or instant messaging. Consumers may use different media even when pursuing a single problem or interest. However, these media may be independently managed and operate independent of one another. Further, user account information may provide limited information of its users.